I wish you would
by Ceiral
Summary: Eruna was extremely annoyed and went over-the-top with Shigure. Who knew a sentence would make him let go of her? Would Eruna be really thankful as she thought she would be when Shigure finally stopped bugging her? (Shigure x Eruna)
1. Prologue

What if he realized he had to stop and suddenly grew tired.

Yeah, he all endured every rejection she said before but who knew her annoyance could get to this?

 _"I wish we could go back_

 _And remember what we were fighting for._

 _And I wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore_

 _And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good._

 _I wish you would"_

Would Eruna be really thankful as she thought she would be when Shigure finally stopped bugging her?

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** I think this was to be made as a oneshot. And this was based, again, from a song; Taylor Swift's 'I wish you would'.


	2. I wish you would

For the song, search it at itemvn. com 'I wish you would' by Taylor Swift

* * *

"Say, Eruna-chan, I heard others were sleeping over in pairs in their rooms~" Shigure started as he walked beside Eruna who was intentionally ignoring him as for some reasons, she woke up feeling like she's really in a bad mood. You know, that _day_ which makes her so annoyed.

"Instead of staying in your sleeping bag, why not spend a night with meee~? What do you think?" He chimed as he went in front of Eruna to get her to notice him.

When Eruna was not responding, Shigure looked at her and noticed she's got a really tight grip on her skirt.

"Eruna-chan? What's the ma—"

"Shut up, Shigure! Stop bugging me already! I mean, what kind of hope are you still holding on to?" Eruna rolled her eyes and left the dumbfounded cousin and cat-teacher behind.

Bimii flew in front of Shigure, "I, too, don't know what's gotten to her, ryui. She woke up like that or the heat's gotten to her, ryui." Bimii explained.

Shigure chuckled, "I don't know, teach. I think I'll just let her be. Don't you think?" He forced a smile but his eyebrows are furrowed.

Bimii sighed and nodded as he watches Shigure walk to the other direction.

* * *

It was either Eruna went too far or she really hit bull's eye. To Shigure, it was the latter. Of course, he's already been doting on his dear cousin for a long time now. And what does he get from her? She would send him off or something more that would literally translate to she'd want him off her case.

And to the teacher who saw what happened, he knows Eruna went overboard with Shigure. Maybe he really does get on her nerves, but never did she spoke badly of her cousin. Even without the affection Shigure held for her, he is still a special person for her; he's a childhood friend who knows her better than any friend she's made in the academy.

Admit it or not, he could also be called a best friend.

And all of those are thrown away because of the few words she's left that kept on ringing on his ears.

" _What kind of hope are you still holding on to?"_

'I know that already, a long time ago actually.' He went straight to his room and did not stop over at his clubroom to bid his members goodbye.

He doesn't want to try getting into that character he made up right now.

For when he's here in his room, he doesn't need to hide anything.

He slapped his curled fist on his table, frowning to himself. "I know liking me back was a possibility as thin as I could imagine."

He couldn't take the burden in his chest anymore, "what I really wanted was for you to be relying on me, for you to need me"

His hand went to his forehead while his elbow was on the table, "even if you won't see me the way I see you, I want to at least be a hero to you."

Not wanting to see his own tears fall, he went head-down on the table and bit his lower lip to stop the sobs that were prompting to come out.

"Should I give you up now?" _Even though I don't want to lose whatever I have now._

He cussed under his breath as he bangs his head repeatedly on the table in annoyance and disappointment;

Disappointment on his goal that he failed to achieve.

* * *

That night, somewhere on the staircase of the Mikagura mansion, where a pink sleeping bag lies, contain a supposed-to-be sleeping maiden.

Who, she herself, has her train of thoughts bugging her enough to keep her awake.

 _'Did I just...?'_

 _'Oh well, that's Shigure, he would get over it easily!'_

 _'...right?'_

"You'd forget about it, right, Shigure?" She whispered to herself as she clutches her sleeping back. She's feeling nervous and at the same time, guilty and maybe even sad.

What would she do if what she got used to suddenly turn into memories?

* * *

-The next day-

Eruna wandered at the hallways, in hopes some cute girl would come to her and inquire about her club.

But what she saw across was no cute girl.

They stepped forward at the same time, though they were walking to different directions, they knew it was the other who they came across at.

To them, it felt slow motion when they passed by each other without batting an eye.

 _(It's 2 AM in your car_

 _Windows down, you pass my street, the memories start_

 _You say it's in the past, you drive straight ahead) ((A/N: Italics plus parenthesis mean the song lyrics))_

Shigure knew her scent just by the scarf that flew mid air as she walked. He knows it was her, but he didn't make the usual interaction he would normally do.

Normally.

 _'This self that has become normal to them.'_

He never wanted to avoid her, but he could get hurt too.

The moment his coat flew as he walks and as he pass by Eruna shocked her.

The instant she was a few steps away from him, she turned around and looked at his back. Her mouth opened about to call for him, but immediately closed as she gritted her teeth.

 _(You're thinking that I hate you now_

 _'Cause you still don't know what I never said)_

 _'He...didn't'_

* * *

Night fell but Eruna did not hurry going to the mansion. She did messaged Seisa that she's going to be late.

She walked outside with nothing in mind as to where she would go.

While strolling and looking up in the sky, she noticed that one of the clubrooms' light were still on. Then it hit her.

That's the Manga research society's room.

Just by remembering the club he's at, she felt all hyped up and annoyed inside.

Annoyed at how careless she could be.

 _(I wish you would come back,_

 _Wish I never hung up the phone like I did._

 _And I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live.)_

Yes, she'll never forget him. He was more than the creep who dotes on her. He was someone to her ever since they were little.

She clenched her fists when he felt tears roll down fast her cheeks. But instead of wiping her tears, she did raise her right arm...

... And formed it like a gun as she point it at an empty space.

 _(And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good._

 _I wish you would)_

She never imagined she would cry over something that happened a day before. She was away from him for almost 3yrs when he moved in to high school right?

Why would she wish he would...?

"T-tension max... Let's goooo!" She felt as if she's gathered up every inch of her energy in that one blow. She ignored the fact that her surroundings did light up because of her attack.

Because right now, it's as if her world has turned dark because of her idiocy.

* * *

It went on for a week. There would be times they would walk down the same hallway, but always pass by each other.

It's not like it's not hurting them. Day by day, Shigure would want to approach Eruna and be all brave again.

But those lines would haunt him again.

Every time Eruna passes by Shigure, she would turn around and want to call for him.

But she does not want him to see her tears that go ahead of her.

They didn't have the slightest idea that they're hurting both sides in the process and that everyone could notice the sudden dulling in Shigure's nature, and the sudden disappearance of Eruna's personality.

* * *

Eruna hurriedly ran upstairs as soon as she heard from Yuina* and Himi that they caught sight of a really grim faced Shigure drag himself to the rooftop.

Eruna never lets negativity get to her but her nervousness dominated her.

 _'Don't think like that, Eruna. Don't think like that!'_ She scolded herself as she pushed the doors to the rooftop.

What she saw first was Shigure who was standing near the railings by the edge of the rooftop.

"Shigure..."

"Ah, Eruna." He dropped the honorific.

"Shigure, get away from the railings." She warned but all she got was a chuckle from him.

"I've grown tired of letting you get a hold of my life already, Eruna!" He shouted and turned around to get a look on Eruna's worried and frightened expression.

"Shigure, I—"

"Shut it, Eruna." He turned around again making Eruna run after him.

"... Goodbye."

But she's too late.

* * *

"Eruna, Eruna!" Seisa shook her sleeping bag as she heard weeping noises from her. A nightmare, she thought.

"No!" Eruna quickly got up and seem confused when she saw her beloved senpai's worried face.

If she wasn't in this condition, maybe she would fangirl on her.

But she didn't.

"You can still go back to sleep. It's just 1am." Seisa said before patting her shoulder and went back to her room.

But Eruna can't sleep after that nightmare.

She won't let that happen.

She stood up from her sleeping bag and didn't bother tidying it before going to the door.

"I'm settling this" she told herself as she walks down the dark ways of Mikagura still in her pajamas.

 _(To stand back where you stood_

 _I wish you would, I wish you would)_

* * *

Like how Shigure would pull out something for her, it's time for her to return the favor. She would want to see him... the both of them smile again, to go back where they was before.

She pulled out her computer terminal and called one person after another while running to the boys' dorm.

She ran up the stairs and tripped right on the last step she would take to reach the floor where Shigure's room was located making her plant her face on the floor.

She stood up quickly and when she was about to step her right foot, she realized she sprained it. She shoved the fact that she injured herself and went on.

"You can do this, Eruna." She inhaled before knocking a little too soft than what she should've done.

...But he opened anyway.

Even though Eruna mustered up her courage to see him, they both had their eyes wide open when they saw each other. Shigure stared for a few second and avoided her gaze as he look to his side.

(2am here we are

See your face, hear my voice in the dark)

"Hey." Eruna started.

"Y-Yo." He said almost inaudible.

They are both nervous but delighted to see each other and meet their gazes. But Shigure was curious as to why Eruna suddenly popped out of nowhere and appeared in front of his door.

He heard a thud before the light knock though, but it didn't come to mind that it was from Eruna.

Eruna sighed and scratched her cheek, "S-say, Shigure. It's been quite some time since... uhhh... Well scratch it, I mean..." She can't find the words to say. _'What's happening to me? I never had this kind struggle of talking to someone before, right?'_ She ruffled her hair, what would she tell him anyway, or rather, why can't she tell him already? She already know deep down why she was here, why she ran all the way from the Mikagura mansion to his dorm even when she's still in her pajamas and why she had trouble sleeping the night before.

"Ah, jeez!" She looked down, hiding her blush, though Shigure thought she was bowing slightly. "I-I... I'm sorry, Shigure. Come back to your old self please..." She then looked up again and grabbed Shigure's hand with both her hands.

"Come back, I miss you." Shigure's eyes widened as he never thought Eruna would say such words to him.

 _(We're crooked love, in a straight line down_

 _Guess you wanna run and hide but it made us turn right back around)_

Eruna bit her lip, her heart was racing and she was nervous on how Shigure would react to what she said.

He didn't utter a word, but he pulled Eruna into a hug.

"I'm sorry too, for bugging y—"

"You're not bugging me, idiot cousin." Shigure pulled out slightly from the hug to look at her, confused on what she said.

"Hey, why would I miss you if I thought I'm better off without you?" Eruna flashed her ever cheerful smile at him that Shigure missed and loved so much.

Did she just... Smiled for him? Like the one he's been wishing for?

"I'm sorry if I said those words, I never meant that. I never will. Don't you know that you're a special person to me?" Realizing what she said, all shades of red covered her face and Shigure chuckled at the sight of the one he loves look so adorable.

"Nah, stop saying sorry, Eruna-chan. I never hated you."

"But you're avoiding me!"

"Huh? You too!"

"You avoided me first!" Shigure just sighed, he know Eruna won't give up.

Eruna took a glimpse on her device to check on the time and smiled, more like, grinned. "Hey, Shigure, are you sleepy or something?"

"Huh? Not really, after all, you came all the way here to see me Eruna-chaaaan~"

"Pffft." Now that was a rare reaction from her, he thought. She would normally say 'Disgusting' or something. But no. "Then..." Shigure almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard his device ringing in his pocket only to see that Eruna, even though she's in front of him, calling him.

"Ehem, meet you in ten minutes at the open space outside the boy's dorm."

"What's with that?" He asked smiling to himself. Whatever Eruna is planning, it sure makes him happy and he can't erase his thought of a romantic scene with his cousin.

"You have to come and find out yourself." She hung up and winked at him before entering his room and walking, not being obvious about her dragging her right foot she injured earlier, to the window.

"What are you doing Eruna-chan!?" He panicked when he saw her lean at the window.

"See you!" She jumped outside making Shigure run and when looked at Eruna who's falling, he saw a giant flower flew across and carry Eruna.

"Minatogawa-kun?"

* * *

"Ahahaha! Just as planned! Nice timing Minatogawa-senpai!" She exclaimed while patting her senior's shoulder.

"I was on standby when you sent me that text. And I think everyone you called was on alert now too." Then they flew to the open space Eruna told Shigure about.

"Uwaaaaah! Thank you guys! You're all here!" Eruna jumped up and down while looking at everyone she just called on place for her plan.

"Eruna, you should wear this already." Otone handed a dress so familiar to Eruna.

Eruna stared at the dress before shouting, "How did you know what I wore back then!?" They all laughed at her but she still wore the dress and noticed it wasn't the exact copy. It was tweaked so it would look and fit to what she's planning.

Instead of the long sleeved peach dress she used to wear, it was now by her shoulder. The red ribbon on her chest remained, and the skirt's length was above her knee.

"F-Fujishiro can only make it like that with her anticomplex" She fidgeted her fingers and inside, hoping Eruna would be satisfied on what she made.

"Thank you, Otone-chan! It's great!"

Then she felt her hair fall down, she looked behind her and saw Bimii flying and holding her hairpin, "It looks better that way, ryui."

"He's coming-ssu!" Usamaru ran to the group and after hearing him, they all went to their positions leaving Eruna on where she was standing and her back facing him when he will arrive.

"Haaa, haaa. Eh? Eruna-chan?" He bent on his knees as he chase after his breath when he saw Eruna's back facing him. And it's dark outside but he's sure it was her with her hair down that he saw.

Eruna skipped to turn around and smiled at him. He blushed at the sight of her wearing that dress and smiling so cute when that large flower appeared behind him and pushed him, making him sit on it.

"Shigure, you know you've always been the one to pull out these kind of stuffs right? But now, you're the one to sit back there and let me make you smile."

"Eruna-chan..."

She raised her right arm upwards and formed it into a gun, "Tension Max... Let's GOOO!" The moment the sky lit up and it suddenly seem like the number of stars increased, well, thanks to Seisa's killing art, another explosion was seen and this time, in front of Eruna.

"Palette Bullet!" Kyoma said not loud enough to be heard by Shigure who was a few metres away as he throw red and yellow paint bullets creating both an explosion of red smoke and flashing of light from the yellow paint.

Sagara then readied her guitar (A/N: idk if she plays one but who cares hahaha) as she ran behind Eruna then Himi wrote 'amplifier' and bringing it to life, Sagara nodded her thanks at her senior who winked at her before going away from their 'stage'.

Even before the smoke cleared up, Sagara started playing her guitar and the two girls from the drama club went behind Eruna, representing as her back-up singers.

"I I I, I wish, I wish, I I I, I wish, I wish" And when they heard her sing, Asuhi readied his telescope before mumbling "Shooting Star!" and added more fancy to Eruna's scenario and to Shigure's point of view, it seemed like Eruna's been shining more than he know she's been.

"You always knew how to push my buttons

You give everything and nothing

This mad, mad love makes you come running

Stand back where you stood

I Wish You Would

I Wish You Would"

The song speaks so much of what Eruna's been feeling the moment they got cold with each other, she realized what's been missing in her when he suddenly disappeared in her life. Those daily doting of him, those parties he would throw for her. Even though sometimes, she thought he's going too far with the parties but now, she know the feeling of why he wanted to do these kind of stuff.

She missed his smile. And she wanted to keep that smile, to protect that smile, and never wanted it to fade away again. Not on her fault again.

' _Is this what he feels when he arranges parties for me?'_

' _If ever that smile fades away again, I'll bring that back for you.'_

This feeling that makes her run after him. 'This mad, mad love'.

"I Wish you know that I'll never forget you as long as I live" _Yeah, I would never forget the disgusting, creep of a cousin who knows me better than anybody else_

"Wish you were right here, right now, it's all good, I wish you would"

"Oy, Hero Time, are you crying?" Kyoma teased his glasses-clad friend who flinched by him talking to him and wiped the single tear (of joy) that escaped on his other eye with his index finger.

"Your cousin really loves you huh?" Yuto said as he grinned at his senior making him blush at what he said.

And also because it might be that what he said was a fact.

"I wish you we could go back

And remember what we were fighting for

I wish you know that I miss too much to be mad anymore" _I was never mad, but I really did miss you, idiot._

"Wish you were right here, right now, it's all good, I wish you would"

Shigure listened intently to every word in the lyrics and he could hear that it's her heart that's singing out loud. She sung her feelings out, what she was supposed to say when she can't find the right words back when she knocked at his door.

Every bit of her feelings, it reached him, it moved him.

"You always knew how to push my buttons" _Yes, you do know how. You, of all people, know how, Shigure, only you._

"You give everything and nothing

This mad, mad love makes you come running

Stand back where you stood

I Wish You Would

I Wish You Would"

"Wish granted." Shigure whispered to himself before walking out of the giant flower.

""I I I, I wish, I wish, I I I, I wish, I wish" Then everyone of them bowed followed by an applause not only from who Eruna called from before, but also from the students who heard the explosions from the other dorm and from the boys' dorm who came and watch what's going on.

When Shigure was now in front of Eruna, the others who also performed exited the scene and let them be.

"Do you like it?" Eruna asked while panting but she's still grinning.

"No, I love it!" Shigure suddenly hugged Eruna making her almost lose her balance considering her injured foot. She just flinched a bit and raised her right foot a bit. It begs to be cured now.

"Glad you do." Eruna whispered, the pain getting to her and Shigure noticed this, actually, when she flinched, he thought it was just because of shock, but when he heard her tone, it slightly alarmed him. He stared at Eruna's eyes and asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Ehehe~" Her arms were still wrapped around his neck because of the hug so she just motioned her eyes to her foot that was slightly raised.

Shigure sighed, _'so she really was the source of the thud back then'_ he thought before smirking, making Eruna wonder why but her question is answered when he suddenly lifted her bridal style, shocking not only Eruna, but everyone.

"Thank you everyone who watched this princess' wonderful performance a while ago!" He shouted earning teases from their friends and squeals from the fangirls. "Now, if you'll excuse us." He then created a path as they walk across the crowd of people with their friends trailing behind them, about to go their rooms and let them have their own moment.

* * *

-Shigure's Room-

"Why didn't you tell me you're hurt this much?" Shigure looked at the swollen and reddish part of her foot then to her with a worried expression.

"I wouldn't want to ruin my own plans, teehee!" Then she stuck her tongue out and posed her 'teehee' pose making her cousin sigh and stand up to go get his first aid kit.

She just watched Shigure's serious face as he treated her foot not knowing that she's blushing herself. _'Is he always this good-looking?'_

He finished her bandage and looked up at her and caught her blushing face from below before looking to her left with a 'hmph!'

"Come on now, Eruna-chan" He mumbled before standing up and leaning in front of his blushing cousin's face.

She was about to look away to another direction but his hand stopped her as he caress her cheeks.

"Again, thanks for that. You know, it's not just the performance I loved you know." He said as he slowly brushes the few strands of her hair on her face. She still has her hair down, and like Shigure would ever protest on that.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered at the fact that his face was too close that his glasses might bump on her forehead.

"It's the singer I loved most." He smiled making the two of them blush, though Eruna's was way more obvious.

He slowly covered the distance between them, both of them having their eyes half-closed when Eruna's hand reached for his glasses and pushed it upwards before both of her arms locking around his neck pulling him closer.

The second they got their eyes fully closed, they felt each other's soft lips touch each other, making their minds go blank and their heart go with the same fast beat.

Shigure pushed against Eruna a little bit more that when he slightly opened his mouth, hers got dragged along making her open her eyes again and Shigure's half-opened after. She felt him smirk before he inserted his tongue and she only let him do the work, not that she's one to complain.

Shigure then lightly pushed Eruna to the bed making her slowly lie down resulting to him on top of her. When he climbed to that position, he avoided her foot.

They both ran out of oxygen so Shigure pulled out and noticed the thread-like saliva between their mouths before fully pulling out from each other. Shigure rolled to her side and she did too, facing him, not minding to hide her blush now.

"Eruna-chan?"

"Wh-what is it?" It's not her usual tone where she sounds annoyed or something, her tone's softer and it made Shigure's heart go fast again.

"I love you."

"Uhhh..."

"What? You can't find your words again? You're going to sing again?" He grinned at her only to be punched lightly on his shoulder by her.

"F-fine, m-me too." She whispered.

Even if Shigure heard her, making him grin from ear to ear, but he still put his hand to his ear and asked "What-is-iiiit~?"

"J-jeez!" She positioned herself to the pillow and went to sleeping position, he back facing him as she planted her face on another pillow. "I love you too, idiot." Her voice was muffled because of the pillow. Shigure bit his lip and he swear he could jump in joy right now and even throw a party but it's late in the morning so he just turned the lights off and lay down beside Eruna.

"Hey, give me the pillow, I don't have anything I could use, you know." He chuckled as he pulled the pillow from Eruna. It wasn't the pillow he's concerned of, of course, what he wants is for Eruna to face him and sleep in each other's embrace like he imagined before.

"There! Take it!" She turned around and shoved the pillow on his face while grinning like crazy. Since when did she become this happy again?

"Come on now, Eruna-chan, you don't to be so rough with your b—"

"Cousin. Well then, good night!" She then sneaked her arms and embraced him as she closed her eyes.

"But we ki—"

"Shut up. You haven't asked me out yet, stupid Shigure."

"Then, will you g—"

"Sweet dreams!" Then she faked a snore but Shigure could tell she's grinning.

He would never let her wish for him to come back, for he will never leave his princess again.

Just like what a hero would do.

* * *

*Yuina (the one at the rooftop scene) - to those who haven't read my other MSS story, "His Grudge and Her Wish" (Oh no, I'm not fond of wishes lol) which was an Akama Yuto x OC, she's my OC there and I just wanted to insert her there hahaha.

 **Ceiral's Rant:** Finally! I made it! Hahaha! Probably the last story I'm going to write (cries silently lol) school's starting next week. Oh well, if I could still find that urge to write another oneshot, I'll write another ShiguEru for I have something in mind. (crosses fingers)

So yeah, sorry if there's OOC in here and sorry if I didn't work out _that_ scene very well. I find it good though, idk. But still, I hope you enjoyed this.

P.S. I'm so protesting about Shigure's screentime on the anime qwq Give him more screentime especially with Erunaaaa! /tension max'd


End file.
